


念念不忘（SJ）16

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	念念不忘（SJ）16

念念不忘（SJ）16

 

▲ABO设定，有生子情节，注意避雷

▲孕期H，天雷谢谢想清楚再点进来

▲我不，我就是要在最后飙个车就不忍到番外（X

 

16

 

新国王的加冕礼办的有些匆忙，但因为国王病了这些时日，礼官那边其实早就开始准备加冕礼的各项事宜，因而准备时间的短暂并没有影响这场典礼的盛大。

 

这一天两个人都早早的就起了身，松本润的肚子一天天的大起来，樱井翔原本是想一直等到典礼开始再让松本润过去，不过松本润坚持要全程陪伴着他。

 

就如同过去，王后一直陪伴在国王身边，和他一起治理国家一般。

 

“你会觉得紧张吗？”

 

松本润站在樱井翔的身侧，抬起手替新国王整理衣装，繁复的纽扣在他纤细的手指尖一个一个被扣起来，然后把有些褶皱的衣领抚平。樱井翔握住松本润的指尖，而后十指交握。

 

“我曾经设想过这个场景，原本以为会，不过你在我身边就不会。”

 

在这个国家的权利中心，在全朝官员的瞩目之下，并肩走过长长的红毯。松本润感受着身边的人握紧自己的右手，体贴的放缓着脚步，下意识的捂住自己的肚子。

 

他们上一次这样肩并肩走过红毯，还是两个人婚礼的时候。那个时候来自王都的诏令打破了他原本平静的生活，也彻底摧毁了他原有的计划，完全处在手足无措的状态下被带到王都来，然后和樱井翔结婚。那时候他一直计划着如何离开这里，却没想到仅仅几个月之后他就会心甘情愿的留在樱井翔身边。

 

但是现在再回想起来，早在那个时候，这个小小的生命就在他的身体里孕育着，是一件多么奇妙的事情。

 

登基的加冕礼是一个漫长而繁杂的典礼，本来该是这样的，而新任的王后也需要陪伴着新任的国王完成整个流程。但是松本润坐在位置上一直能看到樱井翔用眼神示意礼官尽快的完成典礼——这样松本润不禁莞尔一笑，无论医生先生跟樱井翔讲多少次，他现在的身体状况非常健康，他的国王陛下还是一副担心的要命的样子，仅仅在礼官诵读着上任国王的遗诏的这一段时间，就已经无数次的侧头问他有没有觉得不舒服。

 

“底下的人在看你，别再侧头跟我说话了。”

 

松本润保持着得体的微笑，尽量不动声色地提醒的身侧的人，然而尽管对方会安分上几分钟，不过一会儿就又开始不断的确认他的身体状况。

 

原本属于王后的座位都已经提前让樱井翔吩咐女仆垫上了无数层的软垫，松本润坐在这里着实没有什么不适的感觉，顶多就是孕期腰部会有些累，这些日子他也习惯了。

 

大祭司就坐在他们两个人的旁边，自国王病重之后，上了年纪的大祭司的身体一日不如一日，如今等相叶雅纪从远方归来，他就会把这个位置让给自己的徒弟。因为二宫和也的原因，松本润很不喜欢大祭司，但当年的事情究其所以是两个人自己的感情出现了问题，而不论大祭司的为人如何，他是一直在守护着这个王国的。

 

至少松本润得感念对方在前一段的舆论纷纷当中一直坚定的支持着樱井翔。

 

大祭司早就留意到了两个人之间的小动静，松本润也注意到对方一直微微的勾着唇角，直到典礼结束告辞的时候，才说了句国王陛下和王后殿下的感情真好。

 

因为樱井翔这段时间简直没有任何道理可讲的宠溺，松本润那点小脾气就又冒了上来，这会儿被大祭司的一句话说的害臊起来，又听见樱井翔问他累不累要不要回去躺一会儿，这下连一旁的Sato女官也抿起了嘴角。松本润也不去管樱井翔忙不迭地在他身后让他慢点走，大步流星的迈上了回寝宫的马车。

 

但是先迈上去也得等樱井翔上来。

 

松本润别扭的把头撇到一边不肯看樱井翔，任由对方急的抓耳挠腮的想讨他开心，新任的国王陛下全然没有刚刚挥斥方遒的样子，只想逗自己心爱的王后冲他笑。

 

“别闹了，你这才刚继位，让别人看见成什么样子嘛。”

 

“可是这里只有你和我呀。”

 

理直气壮的国王陛下悄摸摸地往松本润的身边挪了挪，不等对方反应就把他整个的拉进怀里，肌肉紧实的手臂揽着他的后腰。

 

“医生先生说你现在会腰酸，坐了这么久肯定很不舒服，我们回去躺着吧。”

 

松本润已经彻底放弃了和现在已经完全进入看护模式的樱井翔争论什么，他觉得自己现在的一举一动在樱井翔眼里都被无限制的放大了，昨天不过是想捡掉在地上的一颗珠子，从外面走进来樱井翔简直是飞奔过来帮他捡了，然后花了整整一顿晚饭的时间教育他，更别说寝宫上上下下的女官和侍女，为这一件小事就挨了他的批评。

 

松本润现在只能跟二宫抱怨这件事情，结果二宫压根也没有比樱井翔好到哪里，每天定时定点的抱着奈奈来他的寝宫报到，看过医生先生的诊查记录之后还要亲自再查看他的身体状况才肯放心。

 

再这样下去，松本润简直感觉自己像是玻璃人一样，医生先生要他每天要散步来锻炼身体，樱井翔和二宫和也就一人一边的看着他，生怕出什么差错。

 

“我真的没有觉得不舒服，说真的我觉得我都可以自己骑马……唔……”

 

“怎么了？哪里不舒服？Zakki你……”

 

拽住开始变得慌慌张张的樱井翔的手，松本润无奈的叹了口气，感觉缓过来之后又重新坐直了身体。

 

“没有，胎动而已，你不要这么大惊小怪，医生先生都说我很健康了。”

 

然而这些宽慰的话国王陛下根本就没有听进去，而是伸出手指轻轻的点了点松本润的肚子开始说教自家儿子要乖一点不要折腾他papa。

 

为了给孩子准备出生后的一切用具，樱井翔和松本润还是按照帝国的惯例让大祭司看了孩子的性别，他们将在四个月之后迎来自己的第一个儿子。

 

松本润向后靠放松让自己完全靠在樱井翔的怀里，完全放弃了再在这些事情上和他沟通。

 

而新任的国王夫夫在晚上的生活也略微的有了些变化，虽然自从大婚两个人一直是睡在一张床上，但樱井翔一直以为松本润是Beta，再加上心里一直念念不忘自己的Omega，所以他们从未有过亲吻之外更加亲密的接触。而在知道松本润就是自己心心念念的人之后，又发生了太多枝节横出的事情，直到樱井翔继承王位之后一切才安稳下来。

 

既然其他的事情都安稳下来，那么心里就不免起了一些小心思。

 

严格算起来，两个人只有松本润发情樱井翔喝醉那晚有过亲密的接触，在那之后最亲密的接触就只有亲吻，还是很轻轻浅浅的嘴唇相接。明明一遇见就越过了前面所有的步骤直接标记，现在要做点儿什么反而有些不自在起来。

 

Omega怀孕之后身上的信息素的味道会淡一些，但樱井翔每天都抱着松本润睡觉，而且松本润一般都是侧躺，而樱井翔躺在他的身后，这样的位置刚好凑近脖颈处，每一次呼吸都能嗅到松本润身上香甜的樱花气息。

 

但偏偏松本润现在又怀着孕，之前昏迷的那段时间给樱井翔带来的恐惧感太深，他连松本润走路稍微快几步都不许，哪里还敢有更多的动作。

 

所谓甜蜜的烦恼也不过如此了。

 

樱井翔只好咬咬牙的想，不过就是四五个月的时间，等这个混蛋小子出来了，他想干嘛就干嘛。

 

但是松本润每天晚上也一样的闻到樱井翔身上松枝的味道，这种此前一直让他觉得安心的味道也稍稍的起了变化。虽然孕期是不会出现发情期的，但想要被伴侣拥抱的心情其实和发情期无关，樱井翔在他身后传来的呼吸声伴随着信息素的味道不时的撩动着他的触觉。不像是发情期那样强烈到无法抑制，但就像被蚂蚁叮咬一样，感觉并不强烈积攒下来却也让人的心头痒痒的。

 

但是松本润是个害羞得要命的性格，要他主动的把这些感觉说出来几乎是不可能的事情，但偏偏无论他如何暗示，樱井翔都像是感觉不到一样。

 

即便偶尔两个人会接吻，他都感觉樱井翔的手探入了他的睡袍里磨蹭着他的皮肤，然而接下来国王陛下就会温柔地吻吻他的额头说晚安。

 

说什么晚安！笨蛋！

 

本来孕期的情绪就比较起伏，而松本润又是天生有些敏感的人，一次两次的樱井翔看不懂他的暗示，让松本润没来由的情绪低落起来。

 

于是有一天樱井翔跟新任的帝诺镇将军商讨完帝诺镇的新建事宜，拿着让人从海港边收来的新奇的小玩意准备讨松本润开心的时候，看到的就是瘪着嘴坐在沙发上不肯说话的松本润。

 

轻声的跟Zakki女官询问发生了什么事情，但一向细心的女官也不知道发生了什么，只说吃过晚饭之后就一直情绪不太高，坐在那里都有一会儿了。

 

“润？怎么啦？”

 

本来面向着门口的脸侧到一边不去看樱井翔，这就很明显是在闹别扭了。樱井翔把手里用贝壳堆成的造型奇特的摆件摆在松本润面前，然而对方一个眼神都不舍得给他。一向讨松本润喜欢的产自邻国的布娃娃也没能让他跟樱井翔开口说话，这下子樱井翔就有些着急起来。

 

“你是不是哪里不舒服？要不要找医生先生来？还是找nino来比较好？”

 

“不许叫nino。”

 

还有心思跟自己计较不能叫二宫和也nino的事情，那个心情应该也不会很糟糕。樱井翔手足无措的挠了挠头，想起来之前医生先生是有跟他说过松本润有可能会情绪起伏得比较大，千万要顺着他来。

 

然而还没等樱井翔想明白怎么回事，刚刚还不肯理他的松本润又张开了双手。

 

“抱抱。”

 

一头雾水的樱井翔只记得医生先生千万顺着他的嘱咐，于是干脆伸手把松本润横抱起来放在他们的卧床上。坐在床上之后的松本润摸了摸自己已经鼓起来的肚子，瘪着嘴委屈巴巴的看着樱井翔。

 

“你是不是觉得我这样不好看？”

 

在樱井翔皱着头三秒钟，完全不知道对方在说什么之后终于接上了松本润的脑电波。

 

这下才露出放松又无奈的笑容来。

 

把长靴脱下来丢到一边，樱井翔也跟着爬上了床躺在松本润的身侧，手掌轻柔的搭在他的小腹上。

 

“哪里不好看？谁说不好看？我们润什么样子都好看。”

 

松本润侧躺过来把脑袋埋进樱井翔的胸口，声音听起来闷闷的。

 

“就是你。”

 

樱井翔把人从自己的怀里扶起来，没有再多说什么，而是轻柔的吻上了松本润的嘴唇。

 

“你知道我忍得有多辛苦吗？”

 

松本润毫不客气的一口咬在他的肩膀上。

 

“谁要你忍了？”

 

话都说到这种地步了，樱井翔怎么着也不可能忍下去了，虽然还惦记着松本润现在的身体状况不敢有什么大的动作，但手指还是探入了睡袍当中不断的摩挲着。

 

伴侣亲密的接触让松本润由衷的感觉到舒服，他稍微的扬起头来凑近樱井翔，细碎的吻着对方的唇角，下巴和脖颈。

 

樱井翔的动作很温柔，但每一下都透露着不容拒绝的强硬。

 

当然松本润也不会拒绝他。

 

松本润侧躺在柔软的床上，身上的睡袍已经被撩倒了小腹以上，露出身上洁白的皮肤了。樱井翔在他身后不断亲吻吸允着他的脖颈，灵活的手指已经握住了他身前的欲望。

 

实际上这具身体根本没有经历过什么情事，那一次因为是发情期，再加上长达两年服用抑制剂的爆发，再醒来的时候除了记得成结时夹杂着痛苦的快感，松本润不太记得当时究竟发生了什么——而现在樱井翔一点一点身体力行的在勾起他的身体回忆。

 

握住松本润性器的手不断的摩擦揉捏着，几乎是初尝情事的松本润在樱井翔怀里白皙的皮肤都整个泛起粉红了，稍微地弓起背部紧紧咬着下唇承受着陌生的快感。

 

事实上那一晚被松本润的信息素影响发情的樱井翔所做的一切都只是遵循着本能，第二天醒来的时候他都差点以为那只是一个梦。而现在松本润真真切切的躺在他怀里，这一段时间良好的伙食让松本润的身上稍微长了些肉，揉捏起来手感非常的舒服。

 

虽然Alpha的本能叫嚣着占有，叫嚣着让樱井翔深入到松本润的身体里，但是顾念着松本润在孕期的樱井翔还是非常体贴的照顾着松本润的感受，一只手撩拨着他的身体，另一只手加快了摩擦的速度。

 

松本润很快就呻吟着达到高潮，紧绷着身体射出来，空气里樱花的香气就越发的明显。怀里柔软的身体轻轻的颤抖着，樱井翔不得不狠狠的咬住下唇靠痛觉让自己镇定下来，考虑着等松本润睡着了他就去洗个凉水澡。

 

然而感觉到樱井翔有想要起身的意图，怀里的家伙稍微了喘息了一会儿，就艰难的在床上转了身，揽住了樱井翔的脖子，整个红起来的脸透露着极高的热度，声音倒越发的小起来。

 

“想……想要更多……”

 

松本润说这句话的时候因为害羞声音都带了些哭腔，瞬间就击溃了樱井翔所有的理智。

 

他几乎是扯掉了自己身上的所有衣物，把高昂的性器抵在了松本润的后穴上。然而身前的家伙下意识的瑟缩还是让樱井翔停下了直接深入的动作，只是不断的在已经微微收缩着的穴口处打转。

 

牙齿却不客气的咬在了松本润的侧颈上。

 

身后传来的陌生触感让松本润基害羞又期待，Omega的本能在这个时候支配着他，艰难的扭动着腰部想要樱井翔快点进入他的身体。

 

樱井翔却并不太敢加快一点动作，只是非常轻柔的抵在后穴口，一点一点的深入进去，确保松本润能够完全的接纳他。

 

被占有的满足感让松本润不断的发出甜腻的呻吟，愈发的刺激着樱井翔的欲望，让他恨不得此刻摁住松本润的胯骨肆无忌惮的抽插发泄自己的欲望。但是樱井翔还是忍住了，只是小幅度的抽插和磨蹭，不断的寻找着松本润体内的那个点，想要尽量的让松本润到达高潮。

 

因为两个人之前已经结合过，寻找身体内另一个入口的工作并不困难，很快松本润就感觉到樱井翔胀大的龟头顶在他身体生殖腺的入口不断的磨蹭，陌生而强烈的快感自尾椎骨一路窜入后脑，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，松本润狠狠的拽着身下的床单才让自己不至于哭出声来，呻吟声也被身后的抽插撞的支离破碎。

 

柔软的内腔不断的吞吐着樱井翔的性器，这样柔和的抽插根本无法满足他的欲望，简直比之前抱着松本润不能有所动作更加折磨人。

 

直到松本润颤抖的再次到达高潮，樱井翔才恋恋不舍的从不断的吸允着他的性器的后穴里出来，夹紧松本润的大腿把自己的性器抵在腿缝之中，不再隐忍的快速抽插着，滚烫的精液全部射在松本润的大腿上。

 

经历了两次高潮的松本润已经累极了，他现在本身体力就不如平常，任由樱井翔摁着他射了之后，心满意足的软趴趴的躺在床上蹭了蹭枕头就打算这么睡过去。

 

知道这场情事如果被女官们知道松本润一定会害羞到跟他闹别扭，任劳任怨的国王陛下只好自己起身随便套了件浴袍去准备洗澡水，接着抱着已经甜甜的沉入梦乡的松本润去清洗。

 

重新把松本润抱回到床上换上干净的浴袍之后，又因为刚刚柔软的触感和松本润沾满自己气息的身体上各种各样的痕迹而勾起了欲望的国王陛下只能唉声叹气的自己去浴室解决欲望。

 

说真的，四五个月的时间也真的太漫长了。

 

——————————

 

整个王国在经历了权力交替之后百废待兴，樱井翔原本是应该有很多事情做的，但是因为操心着自家王后的身体和未来王储，樱井翔只让手下的官员们一切按照旧例办事，所有的事情都等到小王子出生之后再考虑。

 

本来这四五个月间他是打定主意要在王宫中守着松本润直到孩子出生的。

 

但是在离预产期还有一个半月的时候，跟随着相叶雅纪出访的神官满身褴褛的赶回了王都，上了年纪的神官像是受到了很大的惊吓，说话都吞吞吐吐的说不清楚，只是不断重复着相叶雅纪失踪了，问了好几遍才问出究竟发生了什么。

 

相叶雅纪的这次出访是为了替樱井翔安抚民心，也是为了能让他自己更好的继承大祭司的位置。处理好了北边格塔镇的事情之后，在听闻樱井翔已经顺利的继承了王位王都一切安稳之后，相叶雅纪修书给樱井翔，说要去探访他们东边的那个传说当中的艾利克斯帝国。

 

松本将军起兵谋反时联络了帝国南面的邻国，原本长久和平相处的两个国家就此断交，但是为了在这一片大陆当中求得长治久安，帕里斯帝国需要新的盟友。

 

几乎所有古书中都记载着艾里克斯帝国有多可怕，但又具体没有提到究竟它的国土境内有什么东西。樱井翔就这件事情和相叶雅纪探讨过很多次，最终相叶雅纪自己拍板决定要去亲自一探究竟。

 

樱井翔到底不放心自己挚友的安全，派出了帝国最精锐的一队护兵沿途保护相叶雅纪，并且千叮咛万嘱咐一旦有任何异常一定要以自己的性命为重。

 

这些事情只有他们两个人知道，包括二宫和也和松本润在内，都以为相叶雅纪只是去往他熟悉的格塔镇。

 

而现在，除了赶回王都已经有些神志不清的神官，相叶雅纪和护兵们都消失了。

 

樱井翔根本不知道该如何和松本润和二宫和也讲这件事情，二宫和也已经跟他们坦诚这次相叶雅纪回到王都，他就会把一切据实以告，流浪了多年的二宫和也最终选择安顿下来，和奈奈还有相叶一起，一家人一起在王都过日子。

 

而现在他等待的人消失了，不知道是死是活，不知道身在何地，不知道是否还能归来。

 

但终究又瞒不住，相叶雅纪是樱井翔最好的朋友他不放心任何人去找他，只有他自己亲自前往他才最放心。

 

商讨这件事情的时候所有的大臣都提了反对的意见，唯独松本润坚定的支持他。

 

“奈奈不能没有父亲，”松本润握着樱井翔的手，眼神里即坚决又透露着信任，“我们的小家伙也不能，所以你一定要把相叶君带回来。”

 

本来这一切都想瞒着二宫和也，但是对别人有用的出巡借口，对于二宫和也来讲是没用的，因为对方压根不会相信樱井翔会在这个时候，放心留松本润一个人在宫中。

 

“你有事情瞒着我的话，只能是那个笨蛋的事情了。”

 

让女官带奈奈出去玩之后，二宫和也的语气里透露着笃定。

 

樱井翔也知道自己瞒不住，二宫和也本来就是冰雪聪明的人，即便他现在一时瞒住了了，等自己离开了王都，二宫和也还是能从别人那里打听到他的行程，接着猜出他此行的目的。

 

而已经猜到是发生了什么的二宫和也的脸色已经明显的很差了。

 

樱井翔叹了口气，不太明白为何上天一定要折腾这对已经遭受了很多煎熬的伴侣。

 

“爱拔酱消失了，保护他的亲兵也不见了，只剩下一个神官跑了回来……”眼看着二宫一个趔趄差点摔倒，并且想赶紧扶住他不断的劝慰，“你放心，我一定把他找回来。”

 

“我问你，格塔镇那边明明只是希望他过去安定民心，这一路他已经走了无数次，怎么会出这样的意外？”

 

二宫和也的手死死地攥成拳头，在巨大的悲伤面前理智不断的提醒他要保持清醒。

 

“爱拔酱……去了艾利克斯帝国……”

 

樱井翔低下头来不敢去看二宫和也的表情，他当初就不该答应相叶去冒这个险，如今他该如何向二宫和也和奈奈交代？

 

二宫和也的表情却变得有些奇怪起来。

 

“你说……艾利克斯帝国？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

二宫和也没有立即回答樱井翔的问题，而是在书桌上拿起笔和纸草草的画了一张地图，接着将几个象征地标标注在上面，一根线从王都而起停在艾利克斯帝国的边境。

 

“我曾经去过艾利克斯帝国，具体的情况现在没有必要讲，但是那并不是传说中的荒蛮可怕之地，只是它的管理者脾气和一般的国王不同，只希望自己的国家没有任何的来访者。艾利克斯帝国四周围绕的黑色烟雾并非什么毒气，只是他们的先圣留下庇佑国家的法术，那个神官……”二宫和也露出不屑的表情来，“我想你也知道长老院里藏污纳垢，那些烟雾会让人看到自己的本心，心里有多肮脏看到的东西自然有多肮脏，所以他疯了不奇怪。”

 

“你的意思，爱拔酱应该是穿过了烟雾，至少生命是无虞的？”

 

二宫和也点了点头，接着握紧了手里的羽毛笔。

 

“我得去一趟，我和艾里克斯帝国的管理者还算有些交情，之前他就放我离开了。应该可以让他再打破一次禁令，放爱拔酱回来。”

 

“你不能去，你去了奈奈怎么办？”

 

想起自己性格有些内向又怕生的女儿，二宫和也不免有些犹豫起来。

 

“我替你去，你该有些信物，我带着去找他。”

 

“不行，你得守着润，而且王都……”

 

樱井翔摇摇头，再次重申了自己立场的坚定。

 

“我已经跟润说好，我会替你把爱拔酱带回来，而且这个国家我可以放心交在润手上，他足够聪明替我代理这一段时间。”

 

樱井翔这一去就是两个月毫无音讯。

 

松本润自从孩子出生之后，压根没能休息几天就得批阅大臣们送上来的文书，还好特殊时期也不需要有那些规矩，这些文书都是由Sato女官整理了之后送到寝宫来，他批阅之后再送回到大臣手上。

 

白天过得忙忙碌碌，只有在晚上的时候才能推着儿子的摇篮算着日子想樱井翔什么时候才能回来。

 

有天中午批阅文书的时候实在是困极了，松本润让人在孩子的摇篮边撑了一张软榻，盖着薄毯打算小睡一会儿，迷迷糊糊之间感觉到有人靠近了他。

 

“Zakki，是不是到孩子吃饭的时间了？”

 

困的连眼睛都不肯睁开，只是下意识的跟女官确认着时间，下一秒就感觉到自己整个人被拥入到一个温暖的怀抱之中。

 

“翔君？”

 

樱井翔看起来风尘仆仆，但精神还算不错，笑眯眯的应了声，抱着松本润转了好几圈。

 

松本润就知道他已经圆满完成了此行的目的。

 

“别转啦，你都不急着看看你儿子吗？”

 

满心只想着赶紧回来抱抱自家伴侣的樱井翔这才想起来一边还睡着自家儿子，樱井翔温柔的把松本润重新放回到软榻上，和松本润一左一右的站在摇篮旁边。

 

小家伙刚刚满月，也许是感受到一直没能见面的父亲的气息，本来在睡午觉的小孩子睁开眼睛，握紧小拳头蹬蹬小腿又伸伸胳膊，吐出一个奶泡泡来。

 

虽然刚满月的孩子脸就只有巴掌大小，五官什么的也还没长开，但是樱井翔偏偏就觉得这孩子融合了他和松本润的长相，尤其是那双眼睛非常像松本润。

 

“要抱抱吗？”

 

刚满月的小孩子浑身都像是软趴趴的没有骨头一样，松本润把孩子放进印象怀里之后他整个人都僵直了起来，笨手笨脚的生怕磕着孩子，最后还是又把孩子交还到了松本润手里。

 

小家伙倒也不哭不闹，睁着一双黑白分明的眼睛看看左边的papa，又看看右边的父亲，露出一个没有牙齿的笑容来。

 

樱井翔简直感觉到自己的心柔软的像化掉一样。

 

他伸出手试着去摸摸儿子的小手，小家伙很给面子的握住了他的食指，人不大力气却不小，还微微的晃动了几下。

 

“他握住了我的手哎。”

 

“天呐他冲我笑啦。”

 

“润呀你说他什么时候能叫父亲？”

 

……

 

接二连三像是个笨蛋一样的发言并没有引来松本润的吐槽，他只是温柔的笑着，看着樱井翔傻笑的握着儿子的小手，拿着一边的拨浪鼓逗他，而小家伙被逗得咯吱咯吱的笑起来。

 

“翔君……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“欢迎回家。”

 

————————

 

二宫和也原本正在房间里教奈奈认字，进行两个月都没有传回任何的消息让他原本笃定的心开始犹疑起来，只有和女儿在一起的时候才能感觉到内心稍微平静一些。

 

他不知道如果相叶雅纪不能再回来的话，他该如何度过这剩下的漫漫余生。

 

看着奈奈手里写下一个［雅］字，二宫和也摸摸女儿的脑袋表扬她，接着站起身打算给女儿拿一颗糖糕——相叶雅纪一直给奈奈吃的那种。

 

然后就听到了门外的脚步声，一身白衣的相叶雅纪拎着一袋糖糕，笑盈盈的冲两个人挥了挥手。

 

奈奈最先冲过去，抱住相叶雅纪的大腿甜甜的叫了声masaki papa。相叶雅纪把奈奈抱在怀里，然后一步一步的向二宫和也靠近。

 

二宫和也怔怔的站在那里，任由对方在自己面前站定，他觉得相叶雅纪的表情非常的熟悉，但又说不上来为什么会有这样的感觉。

 

“相叶君……”

 

相叶雅纪把手里的糖糕放在桌子上，接着从怀里掏出二宫和也交给樱井翔的那枚信物——那颗摄魄珠。

 

“抱歉我回来晚了。”

 

“你……你跟我说这个做什么……”

 

“kazu……”是了，失去记忆之后的相叶雅纪表情总是非常的无忧无虑，而现在站在他眼前满脸认真的相叶雅纪，才像是之前的那个相叶雅纪。

 

艾利克斯帝国的黑雾，能让人看到自己的本心。

 

二宫和也捂住自己的脸，不受控制的蹲在地上，失声痛哭起来。

 

相叶雅纪跟着蹲下身，温暖的手掌搭在他的背上，语气温柔。

 

“抱歉让你等了这么久，抱歉让你一个人在外面流浪那么久………kazu，让我给你一个家好不好？”

 

奈奈不知道父亲为什么哭，只是紧紧的握着二宫和也的手，试图安慰他，二宫和也的另一只手握在相叶雅纪手里。

 

两只手都是那么温暖。

 

“嗯。”

 

念念不忘，必有回响。


End file.
